ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Krunk (Crash Bandicoot)
Krunk is one of Velo's champions and is the champion of Terra, the first planet in Crash Nitro Kart. When he first sees the racers, he immediately condemns them as slow, and demands Velo to send them back, but when Velo informs Krunk that they are from Earth, a planet which he shows dislike towards for "copying" Terra, he declares that he'll race to prove his planet is better. When the player races him, he will lay down Sticky Fruit to try to stop the player's character from winning. Defeating him gets the player the first of the four keys in the game. When he is defeated by Team Bandicoot, he sadly tells them that Terra is free to roam because they now have his key. After hearing this, Crash shows a bit of compassion for Krunk and gives him his Yo-Yo which Krunk sees as a gift from Earth. Afterwards, he apologizes, admitting that it was Terra that "copied" Earth as he tries to learn how the yo-yo works. Afterwards, Velo warps up and sees Krunk tangled up in Crash's yo-yo, and is disgusted and angrily tells him to leave his sight. Krunk is then teleported away, most likely back to his home planet Terra. When defeated by Team Cortex, he says the same thing and asks them not to cause trouble. Cortex promises this, at least until he conquers his own planet first, to which Krunk shows disdain for. Velo appears and tells Krunk to leave his sight. Krunk is then teleported away, most likely back to Terra. He is unlocked in the Game Boy Advance version of Crash Nitro Kart by beating him in his boss challenge on Jungle Boogie. He is unlocked in Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled via purchase in the Pit Stop for 1,500 Wumpa Coins. Personality Krunk is largely portrayed as an aggressive and prideful racer, wishing to race Team Bandicoot and Team Cortex to prove his planet's superiority. He seemingly shows low esteem towards Earthlings, but later shows a more mellow attitude after his loss and humbly admits that his planet Terra was actually a copy of Earth. Crash presents him the gift of a yo-yo to make up for the loss of his key, whilst Cortex boasts that he has no interest in dominating Terra until he has taken over Earth first. Appearances *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Racing Stats Crash Nitro Kart (GBA) *Speed: 10/10 *Acceleration: 10/10 *Turning: 10/10 *Difficulty: Intermediate Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled *Speed: 3/7 *Acceleration: 4/7 *Turning: 7/7 *Difficulty: Beginner Gallery See: Krunk (Crash Bandicoot)/Gallery Trivia *It is quite ironic how Krunk's home planet is named Terra and is a copy of Earth, for the word "Terra" is Latin for Earth. *Krunk was originally called Kongo. He is still referred by that name in the game's data. *Krunk happens to resemble a mandrill baboon. His original name, Kongo (which is actually a name of a jungle in Africa), may also relate to this. *Krunk is the only champion that Velo doesn't get angry at in the meeting with the teams. He gets angry at Nash for insisting to start the race now, Norm for being reluctant to race the teams and Geary for cleaning the ledge he stands on. *Since it seems like Krunk becomes friends with the Bandicoots after they beat him, it is unknown why he is protected by Uka Uka when he gets the invincibility mask in the Game Boy Advance version of Crash Nitro Kart. *In the console version, Krunk uses Sticky Fruit as a weapon, but in the handheld version he uses TNT Crates. *Krunk, along with the other CNK bosses, were planned to be playable in the PS2 version of the game, but were ultimately cut due to time limitations. *Curiously, Krunk does not seem to recognize Tiny, despite Tiny being a figure of worship to many inhabitants of Terra. Category:Crash Bandicoot characters Category:Male video game characters Category:Video game bosses Category:Fictional monkeys Category:Fictional henchmen Category:Fictional racecar drivers Category:Fictional characters introduced in 2003